Messing With Huckleberry
by James Stryker
Summary: Maya becomes a little tease to her boyfriend Lucas.


**Messing With Huckleberry**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Since I have been writing too many Rucas one-shots and the lack of Lucaya stories, I haven't written any Lucaya in a while and I know a lot of Lucaya fans have been begging me to take a break from Rucas and write more Lucaya. I'm sorry, it's just that Lucaya wasn't working for me and I'm more of a Rucas fan and I like Rucas better than Lucaya, don't worry I'm not trying to start a ship war here, I'm just saying. Besides there are other writers who can write Lucaya. But then again, it's about time that I write another Lucaya story. You see, Riley and Lucas remind me of Nathan and Haley from** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and Lucas and Peyton remind me of Lucas and Maya. Alright, let's talk about the new story. In this story, Maya becomes a little tease to her boyfriend Lucas. Now, before you read this story it is rated M for sexual content and language. If you don't like reading smut about Maya Hart and Lucas Friar and if that's not your cup of tea, then turn back and read something else. If this is the story that you're expecting and if you're mature enough to read it, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, finally! The brand-new Lucaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World, Messing With Huckleberry**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Lucas is 25 and Maya is 24 in this story. Also, Maya is Maya Hunter in the story.**

Lucas was sitting alone in the living room of his neatly-decorated apartment. He was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee while reading Tom Clancy's _Patriot Game_ s. After a long day from working at the animal hospital, it was time for him to relax and unwind, it's a good thing that he's off tomorrow and Thursday, that way he can fix the kitchen sink. As he continued to read his book, his beautiful blonde girlfriend Maya stepped out of the bedroom wearing a long black Van Halen t-shirt and a pair of red lace panties as she walked along the cool wood floor and stood next to the wall.

"Enjoying your book, Huckleberry?" Maya asked as Lucas turned around to notice Maya.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Lucas asked, sitting his book down on the coffee table.

"Oh, I was just checking to see when you're coming to bed? I mean, it's dark in the bedroom and I'm sleeping in this big bed all alone with no one to cuddle." Maya gave Lucas a mischievous grin

"Well, I've decided to do a little reading before I head to bed. I'll be there with you shortly." Lucas said.

"Well, how about right now?" Maya said as she pressed her body against the eggshell white-colored wall, teasing Lucas with a little show to remind him how sexy she is.

"Well, looks like I should come in and join you." Lucas said as he got up and made his way over towards her until he felt Maya's hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Who said that I want you to join me, Huckleberry? Maybe I enjoy sleeping alone." Maya said, running her left leg up and down on the wall, lifting her shirt up a bit to reveal her panties as Lucas took a good long look at her, getting distracted by her luscious long legs.

"Oh, man. Now that's not fair." Lucas said.

"Well, that's too bad because I love sleeping naked." Maya said as she looked back at Lucas, giving him a seductive look as she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"You fucking little tease." Lucas thought to himself.

The handsome Texan entered the bedroom and turned on the light, only to see the blonde beauty laying comfortably in bed with a seductive grin on her face.

"Hi, Huckleberry." Maya said in a seductive tone as she began to tease Lucas by spreading her legs open, giving him an excellent view of her red lace panties. The blonde beauty reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a black vibrator. Lucas knew that Maya loved to tease him and he loves the little games that they play.

"Seriously, short stack? Must you be a tease?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms at Maya.

"Maybe." Maya said, using her hand to reach up to her breasts, squeezing them gently while Lucas watches.

The blonde beauty bit her lip and moaned softly, using her thumb and forefinger to pinch her hard nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt. Maya pinched her nipple a bit harder, then gently massaged it before twisting it harder once more. Lucas groaned, moving his hand down to his crotch, palming it through the fabric of his denim jeans while he watched Maya being a naughty little tease.

"God, this is making me so fucking wet right now." Maya grinned as she kept twisting her nipple, feeling them tighten in her hand.

"Boy, how horny are you?" Lucas asked.

"Very." Maya said.

"Then show me." Lucas said. "Show me how horny you are."

Maya smirked at Lucas as she moved the vibrator down to her core and held it against her clit as she winked at him. She moved the vibrator up and down and around her clit, keeping her eyes on Lucas while he watched her. Lucas started to feel his jeans tighten from his throbbing erection, hearing Maya's moans filling the room. The handsome Texan felt like walking over to Maya and bend her over, fucking her hard and fast until she couldn't take it anymore. Maya pushed her panties to the side, revealing her pink pussy lips as she pushed the sex toy in and out of her trimmed snatch.

"Oh, god…" Maya moaned, noticing Lucas massaging his cock. "Looks like little Lucas wants to play. Well, not yet."

"Babe, you keep teasing me like that and I'm going to end up busting the biggest nut in my pants." Lucas said.

"Well, that's the idea Huckleberry." Maya said.

With one hand on her right breast and the other hand pushing the vibrator in and out of her pussy hard and fast, Maya starts bucking her hips, desperately wanting "Texas Lucas" to come out to play. The blonde beauty stopped playing with her breast and moved her hand down to her throbbing clit to rub herself, feeling her orgasm coming as Lucas made his way over to the bed, keeping his eyes fixated on her while he strips out of his clothes. After taking his clothes off, Lucas was left in only his white boxer briefs. Maya licked her lips from the sight of Lucas' defined muscles and his muscular frame. Her cheeks turned to a deep red as Lucas climbed on the bed and got on top of her.

"Lose the vibrator, babe." Lucas whispered huskily in Maya's ear as she slowly eased the vibrator from out of her pussy and laid it next to her.

His lips crashed on top of hers, kissing her in a heated yet erotic kiss. Maya sat up as Lucas moved his hand to her luscious yet round ass, lifting her up while he stood on his knees and felt her legs wrapped around his waist. Lucas, being the impatient one, tugged at the bottom of Maya's t-shirt, lifting it up over her body and taking it off, throwing it across the room and left her in only her red lace panties. The hunky veterinarian kissed his way down Maya's neck, using his tongue to lick down her collarbone and in between the valley of her breasts, making Maya shudder in pure bliss. Wanting to tease Lucas some more, Maya starts grinding her arousal on Lucas' lap, making him feel her wetness dripping all over him. Lucas groaned, feeling how wet Maya was as he leaned down, taking one of Maya's juicy tits in his mouth.

Maya threw her head back and moaned, feeling Lucas' wet tongue flicking against her hardened pink nub while his free hand cupped her ass. Maya ran her fingers through her boyfriend's light brown hair, tugging at it and making the handsome Texan groan.

"I bet you want me to fuck you so hard." Lucas smirked.

"Mmm, not until I pleasure you first." Maya grinned seductively.

"I have a better idea." Lucas said.

The handsome Texan laid down on bed as Maya turns herself the other way, facing his erect member while her pussy is facing him. The blonde beauty pulled his boxers down, taking his 9-inch cock in her small hand, gripping it gently and stroking it while Lucas leaned up and licked around her folds. Lucas teased Maya for a bit before drawing a line up her slit with his tongue, giving her ass a hard smack. Maya moaned, leaning down to take his cock in her mouth, licking a line up and around his shaft while using her free hand to massage his balls. Lucas groaned into Maya's pussy while lapping at her folds, taking in her intoxicating scent, latching his mouth onto her sensitive clit, sucking on it gently while he toyed with her ass cheeks and jiggled them while he continued his oral assault on her.

"Oh, fuck…." Maya moaned.

The blonde beauty starts spitting on his cock, stroking him some more, taking him back in her mouth while he starts thrusting into her mouth, making her gag on it a bit. Her tongue swirled around the tip, licking up his leaking pre-cum with her tongue, then ran her mouth up and down his shaft making some sensual slurping sounds. Lucas kept smacking Maya's ass harder, plunging his tongue in and out of her pink hole. Maya stops sucking on Lucas' cock and sat up as she began to ride his face, bouncing her ass up and down. Lucas gripped Maya's thighs licking Maya from her ass to clit over and over like a lollipop. The blonde beauty was breathing heavily as the amazing sensation starts building up.

"Lucas, I'm gonna cum!" Maya cried out as she bounced up and down on Lucas' face, arching her back against the headboard, watching as Lucas moved his hand down to his cock, stroking himself for a bit while Maya came on his face.

As Maya finished riding out her amazing orgasm, Lucas lapped up her sweet nectar, making her shudder a bit while she climbed off of his face and leaned down to kiss him, tasting herself all over his lips and tongue.

"I bet you're ready for me, Hunter." Lucas said as Maya watches him positioning himself in front of her entrance.

He spreads her legs open, she was dripping wet with desire as he strokes his hardness one last time before running the tip up and down her slit.

"You're such a bad girl, Maya. I love that about you." Lucas said, teasing Maya. "This time, I'm the one that's teasing you now."

"Seriously, Huckleberry. You're turning the tables on me?" Maya asked, whining a bit.

"Oh, yeah. How bad do you want me inside you?" Lucas asked slapping his cock against Maya's entrance, teasing her some more.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Maya growled.

"I believe that means that you want me so bad." Lucas smirked.

Lucas pressed the tip of his cock against Maya's soaked entrance and slowly eased himself inside her, inch by inch at a time. Maya bit her lip and groaned softly from the feeling of his thickness absorbing her. The handsome Texan was moving in and out of her gently while he looked into Maya's shimmering ocean blue eyes, cupping her cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Maya looked down and watched as Lucas' cock going in and out of her. His cock was glistening with Maya's juices as Maya reached down and slid her fingers inside her moist snatch before Lucas replaces her fingers with his hard cock.

"God, my girl is so tight and wet." Lucas groaned.

"Oh, shut up." Maya blushed, kissing Lucas once more.

Lucas ran his tongue along Maya's glossy, pink lips, begging her for entrance. Maya accepts as Lucas slips his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues flicking sensually with each other. Maya moaned from the heated kiss and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's back, holding him close while he fucked her.

"Harder…" Maya said.

Lucas held Maya's legs up and held her ankles as he pounds into her, showing no mercy. Maya moaned loudly and felt Lucas' balls slapping against her ass, knowing that he was the one that's in control. Lucas unleashed some of his animalistic grunts, kissing her leg and making his way up to her foot, then back down to her leg. Lucas slowed his pace down and eased himself out of Maya as the blonde beauty pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap, impaling herself on his cock as she rode her cowboy in the cowgirl position.

Maya rolled her hips and moved back and forth, leaning down to kiss Lucas while he held her close. His hands trailed up to her breasts, playing with them for a bit then moved his hands up and down her back, connecting her forehead with Lucas'. Lucas now began to thrust harder and deeper into Maya, grabbing onto Maya's ass cheeks, slapping them once more while he fucked her as their moans filled the bedroom. With each thrust, Maya could feel Lucas hitting her g-spot repeatedly, bringing her close to another orgasm.

"Oh, god. Lucas, I'm so close." Maya moaned.

"That's it, baby girl. Cum for me." Lucas groaned.

Lucas continued to pound Maya's swollen opening, bringing her to the brink as she screams out his name. Her whole body shook as she rode out her orgasm. Lucas gave Maya one last thrust, moaning her name and pulled out of her, stroking his cock furiously over her firm ass.

"God, I'm gonna cum! OHHHHH!" Lucas moaned out.

The handsome Texan felt himself explode all over Maya's luscious rump, firing off shot after shot of his milky cum all over her. His body shook while his orgasm continued, Maya bit her bottom lip as she felt Lucas rubbing his cock against her ass, feeling him smearing his cum on her.

"Fuck…." Lucas shuddered in delight.

After a few seconds of recovering from their intense orgasm, Maya climbed off of Lucas and laid down beside him.

"You know, Maya. You sure know how to play dirty." Lucas smirked.

"Well, I told you that I'm a very dirty girl." Maya giggled as she leaned in to give Lucas a tender kiss on the lips before climbing out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas asked as Maya turned around to look at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Maya said.

"Mind if I join you?" Lucas asked.

"Who said I want you to join?" Maya chuckled as she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"You fucking little tease." Lucas chuckled a bit.

 **And that was** _ **Messing With Huckleberry**_ **. So, what did you guys think? Was it better than** _ **My Best Friend's Boyfriend**_ **? I have to be honest with you and I have to admit it, I didn't care for my work on** _ **My Best Friend's Boyfriend**_ **. So, yeah. I messed up like the Nostalgia Critic did on his** _ **Bart's Nightmare**_ **review. Well, I was working nights a couple of months ago and it was stressing me out. LOL. Alright folks, since I'm back to writing Lucaya, here's some story ideas with a few pairings for different stories. Here they are:**

 _ **A Special Night**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Takes place before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Riley surprises her husband Lucas with a steamy striptease on their five-year anniversary.**

 _ **A Roommate's Surprise**_ **(Betty/Jughead/Veronica,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Veronica comes home only to find her roommate Betty and her boyfriend Jughead in a steamy moment.**

 _ **His Secret Fantasy**_ **(Lucas, Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Sequel to** _ **Her Secret Fantasy**_ **. Lucas tells Riley his secret fantasy about watching Riley with another girl. And that other girl is her best friend Maya.**

 _ **Baby Blue Eyes**_ **(Lucas/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): There's everything about Maya that Lucas loves about her, but the most favorite thing about her was looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.**

 _ **The First Time**_ **(Farkle/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Farkle and Smackle prepare for a night to remember.**

 _ **True Love's Kiss**_ **(Ben/Mal,** _ **Descendants**_ **): Takes place after the ending of** _ **Descendants 2**_ **. Ben and Mal return to Ben's room after the coronation and share a very special moment with each other.**

 _ **Falling for a Genius**_ **(Smackle/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Maya becomes attracted to her best friend's girlfriend.**

 _ **Adam's Girls**_ **(Dana/Jackie,** _ **The Goldbergs**_ **): Dana Caldwell, Adam's ex-girlfriend, and Jackie Geary, Adam's current girlfriend have their first experience with each other.**

 _ **Only You**_ **(Josh/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Josh plans a romantic evening for Maya.**

 _ **Naughty or Innocent?**_ **(Betty/Veronica,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Betty surprises her girlfriend Veronica on their anniversary.**

 **Which one of these stories would you like to read next? Don't forget to add this story to your favorites and don't forget to review it, I would love to hear your feedback about this story. Don't worry, there will be more Lucaya stories from me in the future and I hope that you all enjoyed this one. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
